His Deadly Secret
by Crystal19
Summary: Joey is depressed,For good reason, and attempts to kill himself. He doesn't succeed, and must now face his past. An old friend is back in town, and he's taking Joey. Implied Yaoi. Shounenai. AU. haven't decided on final pairings yet. Unfinished, and
1. journal prolouge

Disclaimer: unfortunately I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh so therefore I have been reduced to telling a story my way

Summary: Joey has a secret. A deadly one at that. What will he do when his rival Seto Kiba figures it out. Will it be even more hatred or could it mean understanding and new friendships. Or could it mean.............love. 

                I, Joey Wheeler look down at my arm at 9:23 p.m. on October 23, 2003, . I see a welt or bump forming around the newly made wound. The wound isn't deep but it is self inflicted. I found a way to give myself the pain I deserve without using a knife, without drawing blood, but kind of slightly starting to commit suicide. It hurts even as we speak. I had taken my school ID badge that our new principal makes us wear and rubbed the long edge of it on my lower arm or forearm. It peals away at the skin in that spot and creates a wound of raw flesh. I go down to touch it now, it stings and burns more as I touch it then when I don't. No one knows about this or that it is my third time to do this. The first two times it didn't work right and all I had were bumps. When it heals though I know that it will be a small scar on my arm to signify my deserving hurt. I can tell you that there will be many more occasions like this to come. I promise you that. It is now 9:34 and my arm hurts still. 

                It is now the next day after the last entry. It is 7:45 am. My arm, for some reason hasn't healed over so the skin is still a bit raw. Besides that though the swelling has gone down a bit. Last night my sister saw my arm when I went over to spend the night there for our once a month thing but she doesn't know what I did because I lied when I told her I didn't know I got the mark. I couldn't tell her the truth, I just couldn't do that. Although I lied and told her not to worry I know she does even though she doesn't have a way to know what's going on. Even thought she doesn't seem suspicious of me others are. For that reason I can't do this for a week or two or else suspicions will really fly. It is now 7:48 and the wound still isn't healed.

                It is 5:29 pm on October 27, 2001, five days have past I made the wound, or a Saturday. The wound has scabbed over now and is starting to heal into a scar. I'm glad because it was irritating having to put a band aide on it so it wouldn't sting my skin. I think I'll make another one next week so no one gets suspicious. I need to go now I'll talk next week. 

(tell me what you think I shall update shortly so don't worry)I know the journal entries suck, but it's hard to write a journal for someone that isn't me. Anyway, tell me what the pairings should be so I know how to right the rest of the story. There are a lot to choose from. Though there are no Mai, Tea, Tristan, or Serenity pairings, because the first three are just annoying, and Serenity probably won't have more than a memory part in this fic. You might also not see some, because I want to keep them probable. If you have any ideas I didn't put down, put them in your review.

Joey/ Seto     Joey / Yami      Joey / Malik     Joey / Yugi       Bakura/ Ryou        Bakura / Malik      Bakura / Marik     Yami / Malik

Yami / Yugi     Yami / Seto    Ryou / Malik    Ryou / Yugi      Ryou / Seto            Malik / Marik        Marik / Yugi         Marik / Seto

Something different


	2. Chapter 1: My Life

Disclaimer: unfortunately I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh so therefore I have been reduced to telling a story my way

Summary: Joey has a secret. A deadly one at that. What will he do when his rival Seto Kiba figures it out. Will it be even more hatred or could it mean understanding and new friendships. Or could it mean.............love. 

***************************************************         

                "Well, well, well what do we have here. If it isn't that punk ass worthless shit Joey Wheeler! Your dead!" The bully then repeatedly beat the shit out of me. This had started not to long ago and it got worse everyday and what made it worse was I had to go home to my abusive pops everyday. I was happy on those days he stayed out till early morning and got back after I had left for school. He would then sleep the rest of the day in his bed at our house, if you could call it a house. It was more like a run down old building that hadn't been cleaned in decades. The house was also located in the worst part of town. I hadn't told anyone about where I lived or what happened to me but they are starting to get suspicious. I didn't care though I couldn't tell them. One it would break Yugi's heart, two Tristan would go berserk, Tea would just say one of her stupid ass speeches and ball her eyes out, Serenity's heart would also break, and Kiba definitely can't find out because I would never hear the end of him calling me a pathetic, weak, hopeless mutt. 

                The bully leaving the ally way and no more pain was enough to nock me out of my thoughts and limp home while clutching my bloody face and broken body. I tried desperately to ignore all the looks I got of sympathy before I got to my part of town and had to try and ignore looks of lust from men and women alike as well as satisfying looks for my state they thinking I deserved it and all. I almost fell over as I walked on my twisted ankle again. I'd have to tell everyone I fell down the stairs again. 

                I sighed as I reached the broken and chipped rectangular and worn down object that was supposed to be a door. I cautiously opened the door making sure that the old man wasn't home. Realising he wasn't I opened the door wider and walked into the house and closed the door behind me. As I did I was met with the strong smells of Alcohol and blood. I then wandered into the bathroom and filled the tub with warm water. That was one of the only things he was thankful for in this place. He then peeled of his clothes and stepped into the warm water, shivering as he carefully sat down. He soaked then in the tub for the next hour just relaxing his bones and sore muscles. 

                When he was done he got out and dried off. He then walked into his room and changed into his black pyjama pants leaving the top half of his chest bare as he continued on towards his bed. He fell asleep exaughsted as soon as his head hit the pillow. He would not have good dreams though. They would sadly be filled with horrible nightmares. 

(tell me what you think about it) I know this chapter sucked to, but they are going to get better. Tell me what the pairings should be so I know how to right the rest of the story. There are a lot to choose from

Joey/ Seto     Joey / Yami      Joey / Malik     Joey / Yugi       Bakura/ Ryou        Bakura / Malik      Bakura / Marik     Yami / Malik

Yami / Yugi     Yami / Seto    Ryou / Malik    Ryou / Yugi      Ryou / Seto            Malik / Marik        Marik / Yugi         Marik / Seto

Something different


	3. Chapter 2: Am I?

Thanks for all your reviews, and here are the scores.

VOTES SO FAR:   
Joey/ Seto: 4 Joey / Yami Joey / Malik: 2 Joey / Yugi Bakura/ Ryou: 1 Bakura / Malik Bakura / Marik Yami / Malik

Yami / Yugi: 1 Yami / Seto: 1 Ryou / Malik Ryou / Yugi Ryou / Seto Malik / Marik: 1 Marik / Yugi Marik / Seto

Something different: 

Joey / Duke: 1 Mokuba / Serenity: 1 Yugi / Serenity: 1

Right now, Joey / Seto are in the lead. Keep voting.

***************************************************************

IMPORTANT NOTE!!!  
  


I'm sorry about the delay, but it has been hard to find time to write anything anymore. This is just a preview of the actual chapter, because I won't be able to have much time to type anything on the computer for awhile. My parents don't want me to use the computer or watch T.V. until 8:00 at night, and even then I need permission. Evil, evil parents. All they obviously care about are my grades in math, which by the way aren't that bad. Oh well, here's the preview, but don't expect the final product for at least another week give or take a few days. But I will try to have it out soon.

*****************************

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. I own this fics official plot line, and any of the original characters I'll put in.

**Chapter 2 Preview **

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! Groaning in pain from the beating the day before, I hit the off button on the alarm clock. I moved to sit up, only to fall back down again as I felt an excruciating pain shoot through my body. I tried to get up again, slower this time, and tried to ignore the pain in my body and ankle, as I moved towards the bathroom. After I finally got in there, I turned on the water and grabbed the pain killers from the medicine cabinet. I swallowed the pills as fast as I could, before moving on to tend to my injuries. 

Thirty minutes later, I had bandaged my wounds to the best of my ability. After splinting up my ankle and getting dressed, I was able to leave. I carefully moved across the broken house and out the door without eating anything. It's not like anything was even edible in that place anyway. I would probably pick something up on the way to school. 

After carefully missing a porch step, I started my daily walk to school. As I came by the park, the birds chirping their welcomes to the morning and the cool wind blowing in the shining sky could do nothing for my dreadful mood. I didn't feel up to going to school, so I limped over to a secluded bench and sat down to think. I didn't want to do anything but die at that minute in time. Maybe if I died, then the Old Man can move on and be happy that the one who ruined everything for him is dead. He's been saying to me ever since it happened that it was all my fault and that they'd all still be there if it wasn't for me. At first I didn't believe him, but then I started to consider that maybe he was right and it was my fault. Maybe I should just end it now; I mean who'll miss me. 

I took out the knife that I had hidden in my pocket, and rolled up by long sleeved jacket. I looked at all the scars that now adorned my arm from some of the previous times I had started to do this. I frowned in distaste, at the fact that I couldn't have just died and left everyone alone. They don't need me; I'm just a bother and hopeless mutt who ruins everything, just like Kaiba says.. I really should just end it now. I took the knife, glinting in the sun, and pressed it down on the largest vein I could find. One slash and it would be over. Then I hesitated. Would anyone miss me? No, they probably wouldn't. I started to move the blade slowly across the skin. I could see and feel the blood slowly starting to seep out and trickle down my arm. Then the feeling of hesitation came back, and I stopped. I could still feel the blood pouring out of the wound, as I started to black out. Will I finally die? Will they finally be happy and be rid of me? Am I doing the right thing? These questions were all that swept through my mind as I finally blacked out. 

*************************************************************

Poor Joey, I'll have to get him thinking positively. So what do you think? Is it good? This chapter is a preview, so that means that there is more to come. That also means that…. Joey isn't dead!!!! Not yet anyway. He could die, he could not. But he isn't dying yet. Then there'd be no story. Should I make this a chapter, and just write the next one as chapter three? Please review, and please keep voting. The votes might make a huge impact on the next part of the chapter if I choose to keep that way. Why don't you try and guess what will happen in the meantime, while I try to find time to write the rest. Please review; and goodbye for now.


	4. Chapter 3: A Vision From the Past

**A/N: I'm sorry this is so late. I worked on it, really I did. My sister just decided to be a jerk and deleted the whole thing. I apologize for the delay, and might update more often after the first three weeks of vacation. Anyway I decided to make this a Seto/ Joey and Malik or Marik/ Joey. The chapters will alternate with the coupling. This won't be happening though, for a few more chapters though. This does mean though, that the polls are closed on the main pairing, but if you want**

**others, you can still vote.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own yu-gi-oh, so stop bugging me**

**A/N: Oh yeah! Thanks for the reviews, and please continue them.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: A Vision From The Past**

****

**Beep. Beep. Beep. Groaning slightly, I struggled to open my eyes, only to close them at the blaring sunlight in what had looked like a hospital room. From the scratchy feel of the sheets and the awful smell, it probably was one. But how did I get here? Wasn't I supposed to die? I wanted to die. I wanted to leave this all alone. Who could have been so stupid as to bring me here?**

**Almost on cue, I heard a small noise from beside my bed. I turned my head towards the sound and squinted my eyes open to adjust to the light. I could make out a form sitting in a brown wooden chair next to my bed. The person was sleeping, so I couldn't make out all of their features, but they appeared to be a young man about the age of 16. He had shoulder length spiky black hair with blood colored streaks running through it. His face was pale, smooth, and oval. His face was adorned with a small nose, dark lashes, and pink lips.(A/N: That was stupid! ;') He had a silver sword earring in his right ear and a hoop on the top of the other ear.(A/N: more bad descriptions! Sorry, but this will be important in later chapters.) He was clad in a loose white shirt and black leather jacket. From the looks of it, he also appeared to be wearing black jeans loosely on his seemingly thin and muscular frame.**

**He was in one word, hot! If that seemed weird to you, don't let it. If you haven't guessed by now than I'll tell you. I'm gay. Yes, I Joey Wheeler am gay. That doesn't matter though, because the guy I want to be with wouldn't go for me. I should just forget about it.**

**"Are you feelin' better?" A deep, soft male voice asked.**

**Quickly snapping open the eyes I hadn't realized were closed, I looked straight at the strange boy and even stranger eyes. They looked like a natural silver color, with blue, green, and brown strands of color woven into them. After taking one last look, I hastily gave a reply.**

**"Not really. I would if you hadn't stopped me though." I answered him with a scathing voice. I glared at him best I could, but he didn't even flinch.**

**"I couldn't have let you or anyone do that, no matter how much they thought they should or wanted to. I promised myself that, not to long ago." He replied coolly, but sadly. I could have sworn I say a haunted look shoot through his eyes before they returned to looking calm and unbothered.**

**Weird, it was probably just my imagination. I decided to drop the matter and just let him think he had won. I would finish my job latter when no one was around. I was about to sit up, when I noticed something peculiar about that guy. But….no……it couldn't be. He couldn't be. There was just no way. All these thoughts ran through my mind as I stared aghast at the teenager. The teenager in question though, looked anything but surprised that I may have figured him out. In fact he looked amused. Well, as amused as one could look while still being serious.**

**"How?" was the one word that left my mouth as I stared at the teen and reflected on those years that his presence brought.

* * *

**

****

**A/N: Cliffy! How was it? Was it okay? Was it bad? What do you think? I think that I can't spoil the story, but I will tell you that it is going to take a supernatural twist. Please review! That's what that purple button is for.**


	5. Chapter 4: My Memories Tell Stories

A/N: I don't know why I have this poem here, I just felt like it. I don't own it, but enjoy and read the chapter and review.  
  
Imaginary Lines 

**When we said logic was transcendental,  
we felt other words we might have said  
find form the way shadows find form, with dependence  
on things both intimately close and infinitely separate,  
palpable as the sky palpating with a blue we saw  
and loved and never felt surrounded by,  
palpable as what we saw with our eyes closed.  
We could feel the unsaid begin to touch our mouths  
the same way shadows began first where two things met  
and might be parted, where touch obscured  
a body's edge so brilliantly.  
How casually the light declined. The roundest pearls  
gave way to oval shadows. Mornings we found  
it snowed all night. There was often a feeling of rest gathering  
to meet itself outside ourselves; there was the feeling  
that thinking one thing had caused another thing to be.**

**  
Kathleen Peirce  
_The Ardors_  
Ausable Press**

* * *

**Disclaimer: what do you think? I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh**

**I'll soon break it into Joey/ Marik or Joey/ Seto with each chapter. Please r/r. enjoy! **

**I know I'm a bit lousy when it comes to updating, but bear with me. I'll eventually get back on track. Just need _some_ fun this summer. Hopefully though, it will give me tome to produce some of my better writing. Enough of my babbling. Read the chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: My Memories Tell a Story**

**this is in that new guys point of view**

****

**"Goodbye sister!" I shouted back at the woman, as I wandered toward the park to grab a bag I had left there. **

**"Stay out of trouble little brother, and remember that it's your turn to cook tonight." She yelled back at me in a motherly like tone. **

**"Fine Sis, whatever you say. I'll be sure to make Es Cargo (sp?)." I laughed at the disgusted look on her face at the thought of the French delicacy. "I'm just kidding! I'm making frog legs!"(A/N: Sorry, I couldn't help myself. ;; though I agree with the girl, they are disgusting) I shouted back to her and ran off before she could say anything. **

**It was nice to visit here, even if it was for a few days. As I thought of the reason I was there, my face and eyes grew hard and emotionless. After all, with my line of work one couldn't be too careful. I shook my head, as if to shake away the thoughts and memories that threatened to intrude on my mind. It wasn't long, before my I found myself standing in front of the tree I had been looking for. Quickly looking around to see if anyone was looking, I brushed a red streak of hair out of my eyes before climbing to one of the taller branches. When I got there, I spotted the black bag I had been looking for. I was about to leave, when I heard something, and could smell a strong stench of blood. (looks like our mystery man has good senses) Crawling back down the tree, I wandered to a small clearing. What I saw surprised me. It was a young man with sandy blond hair lying on the grass surrounded in his own pile of blood. Not to far away, I could see a small knife lined with a thin layer of blood. Horrible memories started to try and break through into my mind, but I forced them out as I realized that I needed to get him to a hospital. **

**A few hours later, I found myself sitting in a hospital room with the man, who was connected to IV's and machines. He had just gotten out of surgery, where they stopped the blood from poring out, and gave him a blood transfusion to make up for the loss. I leaned over the bed slightly, and looked at his sleeping form. He looked awfully familiar, and it took me a few minutes before I could place a name. "Joey!" I breathed softly in surprise and relief. Maybe he would recognize me? Though I didn't count on it, it had been awhile. Oh those years brought so many memories. Memories that tell a story I would rather not remember. I sat down and drifted off to sleep, hoping to get some rest. Instead I was met with my memories. Funny things those are. Most people want to remember things, but others don't. Like me. They don't give me the comfort and assurance that they should. Thankfully, I didn't have to endure them for long, because a few hours later, I woke up. By then, I could tell he was awake, even if his eyes were closed.**

**"Are you feelin' better?" I asked in a casual tone. I didn't want him figuring out it was me so soon. He quickly snapped opened his eyes and looked straight into mine. **

**"Not really. I would if you hadn't stopped me though." He answered me with a scathing voice. He gave me a hard glare, that should have sent me cowering, but I was used to it, and didn't flinch. I couldn't help a strange pang of emotion strike me before I answered my old acquaintance. ******

**"I couldn't have let you or anyone do that, no matter how much they thought they should or wanted to. I promised myself that, not to long ago." I replied coolly, but sadly. As I spoke, my memories decided to creep back into my train of thought before I pushed them away once more, and regained my previous coldness. **

**I don't know if he gave up or something, because he didn't answer, and seemed to let the subject rest. I knew it wasn't over though. As he moved to sit up, I guess he figured me out, because he looked at me with a strange, confused, and curious stare. I couldn't help but be amused at how long it took him to figure it out, even after all this time. I know there was a chance he might not have, but if he were to, he should have noticed once he saw me. He must have gotten rusty since the last time we met.******

**"How?"**** He asked with a far of look in his eyes. (I talk about eyes a lot don't I? ;; oops. Oh well. Back to the story)**

**I inwardly smirked in amusement at his stricken look. So he did recognize me. How interesting. But how indeed is the question. "You don't need to know that yet, but you will know eventually." I spoke in a quiet voice. Ignoring his annoyed look, I exited the room. Oh, he would know very soon what was going on. I only hoped he could handle it in his mental and emotional state. **

* * *

**End of chappie!!! I think that's my longest one yet. I'm so proud. Hopefully that gives you some more insight on the mystery guy. Did I ever say his name? No, I don't think so. I could use some suggestions. Anyway. The polls for "other" couples are still up. Please review and leave your comments and questions, and I'll answer them next chapter. Adios.**


	6. Chapter 5: Joey's Past

> **Disclaimer: If you really think I own Yu – Gi –Oh, I pity you.**
> 
> **Sorry the chapter took so long to update, but I've been lazy this summer, not to mention I was out of town. I hope this chapter answers any questions the reviewers had. If not you can review and ask. Okay, that sounded stupid. Can you tell I'm tired? Anyway, ignore my ramblings and enjoy.**
> 
> * * *
> 
> **Chapter 5: Joey's Past**
> 
> **I had enough scars on my arms now that one had to use more than their ten fingers to count them. I wasn't the ideal kid with the ideal life. There were just too many things wrong with me, or so I had come to believe. I didn't have any friends or anybody who even remotely cared for me, except for my sister, until I moved here a couple of years ago. Well, there was one, but only one. His name was Falk Huo. Oh that name brought back memories. **
> 
> **It had all started one day when I was 4 years old. I lived in ****New York****, and I was an only child. Also, my parents didn't really appear to care much for me. I never really knew why, just what I had overheard them saying. It seemed they thought I was a bit of a freak for some reason, not to mention that they didn't want a boy. (AN: Stupid reasons, I know, but his mom always seemed like one of those people that would hate you for the slightest thing) My parents then got a little happier one day, and realized they were having another baby. They seemed sure it would be a girl. I heard them say things like, 'There's no way a mistake like him could be made twice'. I don't know why they kept doing that, but I was happy for the new addition. Maybe the baby would like me. **
> 
> **It was the night my little sister had just been born and brought home into her own room. I wanted to see her, so I went into her room and looked at her. She looked cold lying there in her crib with only a thin blanket to cover her, so I was thinking of how to warm her up when her blanket started to flame. In shock, I was shaken out of my thoughts, and as my concentration had diminished, so had the flames. Happy my sister was safe, I was also curious, so I decided to experiment. I was young, but I knew just what to experiment on and not on. So I wandered outside so my parents wouldn't know about my new trick. I wanted to see how it worked, so I stared at my hand to see if I would have any ideas. When I didn't get any, I started pouting and said in a put out voice, "Where's fire?", while thinking of the flame. As soon as I said that, my whole hand seemed to be enveloped in fire. For some reason though I wasn't scared, in fact I was in awe at the flame licking at my skin. It should have been hurting, and burning, but I felt no pain only contempt. The fire didn't hurt me at all. Did I control it? Excited at the new prospect, I didn't want anyone to know so I ran inside. I forgot to extinguish the fire, so my parents saw it when I ran into the kitchen. They screamed and pointed at my hands. Disappointed that they had already realized my trick, I put the fire out mentally, a feat I had just recently mastered. It seemed like I was learning about my gift very quickly. **
> 
> **Once I was clear of fire, my father grabbed my arm and shoved me out the door. He then drove us to a weird building, muttering things about how he couldn't believe one of _them_ was his dastardly son. Once we arrived at the building, which I would soon learn was called the 'Mutant Hospital and Raising Facility', the place where mutant kids were dropped off at, so they could become someone else's problem and not ruin the family's social standpoint, we were met by a tall man named Derek Jones. He was the owner of the facility. A few hours later, he was leading me, none to gently, to a room on the fourth floor, that they had labeled the Fire room. It was where fire controllers were sent. When we got there, he told me the rules and regulations of the facility, before shoving me into the room. He told me that I was to care for myself and only myself. They would provide us with one meal a day at ****11:30**** sharp, and if I was late, I would clean up the room, not eat that day, and any other punishment they decided to bestow upon us. We would have to be up, showered, and dressed at ****6:00**** in the morning for training at ****6:30****. If we were late we were once again punished. We would train until ****11:00****, when we would get showered again, and be dressed for the meal. After the meal, we would have one hour to ourselves in our rooms to what we wished, if you weren't doing something for a staff member. At ****2:00****, we would resume training until ****10:00**** when we would go to sleep. We were not to mouth off or cause any trouble. **
> 
> **This place had sounded like a prison/ training facility to me, rather than a place for people like me to live together. It didn't help matters that I had a bad sense of time and always slept in late. Needless to say, the beginning of my stay wasn't good. There started out to be only a few times that I actually made it for meals, so I was quite thin and had many punishments. I soon learned those punishments ranged from doing strenuous chores, to beatings. The training wasn't much better. It was rigorous and unpleasant, even though I was only 4. I didn't have any friends or acquaintances during my time there, and spent my free time drawing and learning music. I found it very relaxing, and helped me free my emotions in a way that wasn't anger. This helped my tendency to be a trouble maker and mouth off. I paid for those mistakes dearly, but I didn't stop, because I wouldn't be the perfect little assassin, retriever, and infiltrator I knew they were training us to become. They had figured that they would use the ones they considered to be the scum of the earth to do their dirty work and be killed instead of the good men. **
> 
> **Fortunately you had to have a roommate as a partner and be 12 before you could do that. I had and was neither, for that I was glad. The days continued like this until I _was_ 12, and the idiots found another pyro. He was transferring from another facility in ****Domino City****, ****Japan****. He had been the only one there, so they put him here so we could start working. When we first met, we hated each other. He was a quieter more reserved kid who made it his sole mission to not get in trouble. I didn't like that fact, and I never let him forget it. He had a similar problem with me about being one to not follow the rules and to always get in trouble. We would still do our missions, but we had yet to assassinate anyone, for which we were both glad. That was our one mutual agreement. **
> 
> **When I turned 14, I did something that got me in a lot of trouble, and it ended in the worst experience of my life. The one who gave us our assignments, had wanted me to assassinate someone, but I wouldn't do it. I openly defied him, and he in return defied me. (AN: I don't think I need to say what happened to him. If you really don't know, ask me in a review and I'll tell you) Needless to say, I didn't want it to happen again, so I went through with the assassination with my partner. He was even angrier with me, but he knew nothing about why I did it, and I wasn't about to tell him. He did end up finding out though, when it happened again. He had been looking for me so we could leave on out mission. He had found me blacked out on the floor covered with blood and fluid. That was when we started to get along. He helped me and then told me that was the very reason he started to do what he was told and obey the rules. We then became good friends and trusted each other with our lives and secrets. **
> 
> **For the next year, it was like this, until we got a mission in ****Domino City****, ****Japan****. While there, something happened during our execution of the plan. I ended up having him run, and I would cover him. He didn't much like the idea, but reluctantly agreed. I never saw Falk again. I had been caught and thrown in jail. That's when I stopped using my "fire power". (No pun intended)The police told me that my parents had divorced, and my old man had moved here. He was then the one who had to come get me out, and would have custody over me. There was the beginning of another nightmare. He had blamed me for the divorce, and beat me for it. I had also been enrolled in high school, where I met Tristan ****Taylor****. We became friends and trouble makers around the school. I would stop doing work in class, so my grades weren't great. Eventually I met Yugi Motou, and a whole new adventure started for me. **
> 
> **That was when I started getting depressed again, and cut. When I finally tried to end it, someone saved me. They told me not to do it again, and they would make sure I wouldn't. I was amazed after figuring out who this person was. I turned out to be Falk, and it looked like he still worked for the Facility. And that's how I ended up here sitting in this hospital bed, looking at the closed door in wonder of what my old friend was doing here and about who his new partner might be. Before I could contemplate the matter further, I collapsed onto the bed in physical and mental exhaustion. It was physical exhaustion from my suicide attempt, and mental from the mental pain of my memories. **
> 
> * * *
> 
> **Outside the door, Falk stood. He noticed Joey finally fell asleep, and realized it was probably time for him to finish his mission so he could talk to Joey when he woke up. He headed out of the hospital and towards the park, his mission being his only focus. 'You better be okay Joey, and not try anything or do anything stupid. For if you do, and up dead. I'll kill you myself you idiot.'**
> 
> * * *
> 
> **Okay, so to be honest I think that chapter sucked. I hope that answered some people's questions about what was going on. I'll do the same for Falk's past in a few chapters, but for now read and review. And do you think I should make Falk's new partner an OC or a Yu –Gi-Oh cast member? If you want, you can submit your own OC, and whether or not you want to be in a romantic relationship with anyone other than Joey, Seto, or Malik/ Marik. So just press that purple button.**


	7. AUTHORS NOTE

AUTHORS NOTE:

I apologize for not updating for a couple of years. I really had been working on it, but then I stopped. Then about a year ago, we had to wipe our computers hard drive and I couldn't find the disk I had saved it to. Then, a few months ago, the computer completely crashed and whatever I had vanished. Hopefully, once I get some inspiration I'll be able to update more frequently. No promises though, because my schedule is obnoxiously busy. I'm planning on getting a co – writer though, so there might be updates sooner than I think. Again, I apologize for the delay, and will try and write more. I'm also going to try and re – write some of the already written chapters, so they aren't quite so confusing.

Arigato Gozaimasu

Ja matte ne


	8. Chapter 6: Marik's View of the Situation

**Authors Note: I realize that I kinda dropped off the face of the earth for awhile there. I apologize, and I hope you enjoy this new chapter. I will try and update again as soon as I can. For now though, read and review. Also, I changed my mind of how I was going to be doing pairings, so if you still want to vote, then all pairings are options, including the main pairing. They both just might get Joey, or neither. You pick, I decide. Enjoy the chapter**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 8: Pasts Reunited**

**"_RUN! GET OUT OF HERE! I'LL TAKE CARE OF THEM; YOU JUST GET OUT OF HERE!" I heard a familiar voice yell to me. I wanted to run away so badly, but I couldn't just leave him there. Against my better judgment I ran back to help just as the agents chasing us were about to go in for the kill. I pushed the young brown – haired boy out of the way, and……. BEEP!_**

**'What the heck', I thought, regaining consciousness. That stupid alarm just had to wake me up at that precise moment. Anyway, I have to say that that was _the_ weirdest dream I've _ever_ had. One thing about it that I don't understand is that I don't have a clue as to the identity of anybody in my dream, so why did they seem so familiar? I wonder… does it have to do with those five years I was missing for? Hmm….**

**"Marik! (Didn't expect that did you ) Come down stairs. You have a phone call!"**

**"Coming Isis!" I yelled back down. I really didn't have time for this. I might have finally had a clue to my past, and then I get interrupted. This had better be good.**

**"Hello? Who is this?" I spoke politely into the phone, even though all I wanted to do was yell at them for disturbing my train of thought. The dream ran through my mind again, and I couldn't help the shudder from the creepiness of it. Before long though, the person on the other line decided to talk.**

**"Marik! It's me, Yugi. I just got word that Joey was in the ICU last night, and even though he's been moved, he's still in bad condition! I thought that since you and Joey seemed to have become friends and all, that….." I didn't bother to listen to the young pharaoh continue his nervous tirade, and just hung up the phone. I stood still for a minute in absolute disbelief. I couldn't believe it! First the weird dream, and now this! Someone must really have it in for me right now. It was true, that Joey and I had become good friends over the past couple of months following the whole battle city fiasco, but I hadn't spoken to him in almost two weeks. I hope nothing to serious happened, because if something ever happened to him I…. well… I don't quite know what I would do. Enough of this meandering, I need to get to Domino Hospital immediately. With that thought in mind, I was showered and dressed and on the road on my motorcycle in a personal record of eight minutes flat. Now, to see what on earth happened to Joey. Please don't let him be to hurt. I couldn't bear losing my only real friend.**

**Two speeding tickets, one wounded dog, ten freaked out birds, and ten minutes later I found my self walking into Domino Hospital clad in my trademark leather pants and crop shirt, a leather jacket, and a black motorcycle helmet clutched between two leather clad hands. 'Crap! I forgot to ask Yugi what room he was in before I hung up on him. Maybe I should have listen to the rest of his babbling. Oh well, I'm sure there is a nice receptionist that can help me find his room. Now where's the receptionist?' Five minutes later, I found the 'nice' receptionist. In all honesty though, she looked like that one principle out of that Matilda movie. (Great movie by the way) She probably had the same temper to.**

**"Excuse me miss" I asked politely, hoping that maybe she was nicer than she looked.**

**"What you want!" She snapped, baring her disgustingly brown teeth at me as if I had offended her in some cruel way. Yep, she definitely had the same temper as the principle. Determined not to get my self thrown out by sniping back at her I continued to act polite. I would see Joey if I killed me.**

**"Could you please tell me what room a mister Joey Wheeler is in?" I asked with a forced smile of politeness. Just give me the dang number and get out of my life.**

**"Why should I? What, with you coming up here acting all high and mighty, to good to walk on the same ground as us. You know what; just to get you and your kind out of here I'll give you the number." The old woman said with a scowl on her ugly face. She then turned back to her computer and ignored me.**

**'Ookaayy... That was weird. I think she's off her meds. Anyway, at least she'll give me the number so I can be on my way to see Joey. I wonder what happened to him.' Images of him covered in bandages and casts with blood all over his body filled my mind. I pushed them to the back of my mind, not wanting to fear the worst.**

**"Sir, I have the number now if you would like to pay attention to us lowly servants." Came the sour voice of the old woman. It was a voice that I was quickly getting sick just hearing.**

**"Thank you for your trouble, now could you please tell me what it is?" I asked as politely as I could muster. I must not have been polite enough, because she gave me the worst teeth showing scowl that would have sent Marik to the bathroom puking his guts out.**

**"213, now get out of my sight you insolent little brat." She spat out and quite literally to. Quite happy to finally be out of her company, I walked as fast as I could to find the room.**

**The woman spitting out insults about insolent brats now long in the distance, I found the room. Just as I was about to go in, a young man about my age who I don't recall having ever met; walked out. He looked awfully familiar, but like that dream I just couldn't place him. I tried to get his attention, but he didn't even notice me as he rushed down the hall with a pissed look on his face. I wonder what happened to him. I guess I won't know until I open the door will I. I gulped in anticipation and fear. I had been waiting for this moment, but now that it was here, I wasn't so sure about going in. I was a bit scared of what I'd find. Then again, he could be just fine by now. So what am I waiting for? Just suck it up Malik. You're stronger than this. You are not acting like yourself at all. Alright, I can do this. I grasped the silver handle on the stark white door, and turned the knob….**

**I turned the knob and….. died of a heart attack at the sight of Joey in a puppy costume making out with Tea.**

**

* * *

**

**(I'm just kidding. I hope you enjoyed the chapter, minus that last sentence. This is my first real update in almost two years, and I hope its okay. If I need to edit anything because it doesn't make sense, just let me know. Keep voting on parings, and let me know if I should keep writing, or if I'm wasting my time. Anyway. Enjoy. Arigato Gozaimasu. Ja matte ne.**


End file.
